Starość nie radość
= W skrócie = = Od Autora: = Jest to pierwsze takie moje opowiadanie, mam nadzieje, że rozśmieszy a nie... zażenuje. Miłego czytania życzę! = Wstęp = W pewnych, nieznanych nikomu okolicznościach, ktoś wpadł na pomysł aby zrobić spotkanie klasowe z liceum... ale to było dobre 60 lat po ukończeniu ostaniej klasy. No cóż, tą osóbką była nasza Suśka, jak to się skończy? Wystarczy poczytać. = Opowiadanie = W pewnym mieszkaniu, w salonie, odbywało się szalone, jak na wiek ludzi, spotkanie. W pokoju o turkusowych ścianach siedzieli emeryci,którzy jakieś 60 lat temu chodzili do jednego liceum. Liceum Słodki Amoris, rzecz jasna. W dosyć dużym pomieszczeniu siedzieli prawie wszyscy znajomi Sucrette. Czemu prawie wszyscy? Rozalia umarła już jakieś dwa lata temu, Violetta się przeprowadziła, a Alexy wyjechał w podróż po świecie, szalone jak na jego wiek, ale nie nam oceniać jego decyzję, a Lysander zapomniał adresu Su, telefonu... a może nawet samej Su? No więc cała reszta siedziała na dobrych dwóch kanapach i trzech krzesłach. Iris, jak zwykle w swoim warkoczyku, już w posiwiałych włosach oraz w swojej sławnej pastelowo-zielonej sukience. Tuż obok niej, siedziała lekko przysypiająca Melania, której ślina poleciała na jej błękitnawą koszulę, Kim, której szczęka wleciała gdzieś za kanapę. Na krześle siedział Nataniel głaszczący czarną kotkę Su - Fifi. Obsesja nie minęła po tych latach. Kolejno siedział Kastiel, oglądający jakiś mecz w telewizji, Kentin cieszący się tym, że miś który podarował Su dawno temu ocalał pośród tych bibelotów, Armin pałętał się z nudów po pokojach, zasłaniając roletami każde okno, blokując dostęp światła. Gdy wszyscy już siedzieli na swoich miejscach weszła staruszka o blado-brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach, która czyściła okulary. Witając wszystkich" -Jak ja was wszystkich dawno nie widziałam! - krzyknęła Su, budząc tym samym Melanię. -Co mówisz? - odkrzyknął niedosłyszający Kentin, poprawiając aparat słuchowy. -Że cieszę się,że was widzę! -Ach, ja też... -odpowiedział, zawieszając wzrok na szafie gospodyni. Fifi, która siedziała na kolanach Nataniela na widok właścicielki podbiegła po Su, po czym wlazła na telewizor zasłaniając ogonem ekran. Kastiel momentalnie przerwał oglądanie meczu. -Ty musisz mieć tego parszywego kota w domu? -Zostaw Fifcię w świętym spokoju, nic złego nie robi! - stanął w obronie kota Nataniel. -Ty się dziadku nie odzywaj, wiedziałem,że lepiej było siedzieć w domu, spokojnie bym znał wynik! -Ja dziadek? Ja przynajmniej... ekhu, ekhu - zakaszlał - nie łaże w tym wieku z czerwonymi jak maki włosami. Toż to wsyd, na starośc byś sobie odpuścił! -PRZYMKNĄĆ SIĘ, NIE PO TO WSZYSCY PRZYSZLI ABY SŁUCHAĆ WASZYCH KŁÓTNI. - wtrąciła się Su, tym samym zakańczając kłótnie. Wszystkich zatkało, że ma w sobie tyle siły aby wydrzeć się na nich mimo wieku. Kim wymieniła niepokojące spojrzenie z Iris. -Su, nadal nie wiem po co nas tutaj... -Wybacz na moment Kim... - przerwała Su, widząc Kentina buszującego w szafie z bielizną. Podeszła do niego, pukając lekko w lewe ramię. Odwócił się wolno z zamkniętymi oczami, okulary zsunęły mu się na nos, a w prawej ręce trzymał różowe majtki Su wielkości namiotu. Niepewnie oddał Su bieliznę i zawartośc kieszeni. Były to dwie skarpetki i stanik, dość małego rozmiaru. Su otworzyła usta aby okrzyczeć Kentina,ale Kastiel ją ubiegł. -Su... przez te wszystkie lata nie urósł ci biust? Pomarańcza jest większa od tego co mogłabyś w tym zmieś... - przerwał, zdejmując z twarzy te same różowe majtki które wczesniej trzymał Kentin. -Odczep się. Sądziłam,że przez 60 lat zmadrzałeś. -A ja sądziłem, że ci urosł. - odpowiedział odrzucając bieliznę Zdenerwowana staruszka schowała bieliznę do szafy, kazała usiąść Kentinowi na miejsce, a sama poszła po pewną grę. ~***~ -OSZUKUJESZ, NIE MIAŁAŚ BINGO! - krzyknął zbulwersowany Armin, który nie przyzwyczaił się do przegrywania w gry. Nawet w bingo. -Armin ma rację, nie możliwe aby po pięciu pierwszych losowaniach mieć bingo, Kim pokaż kartkę! - odpowiedział Nataniel,również zdenerwowany. -W grę wchodzi kawałek sernika, więc nie oszukuj! - odkrzyknęła Iris wymieniając spojrzenie z Melanią. Kim nie chętnie pokazała kartkę Su,która losowała liczby.Ale ta zaprzeczyła zarzutom. -Ma zakreślone te liczby które wylosowałam. Wszystkie, więc to ona dostanie kawałek sernika. Emerytka najwyraxniej zadowolona z wygranej,sięgnęła po talerzyk z wygraną...Ale po pierwszym kęsie uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. -Su, do jasnej cholery, co ty w nim dałaś?! - odkrzyknęła zaksztuszając się. -Jak to co? Se... -Co dodałaś do tego sernika,ze to takie ostre wyszło!? -Dałam kapkę cynamonu, to wszystko! - odpowiedziała zasmucona staruszka. -Su.. jesteś pewna,że to był cynamon? - odpowiedział spokojnie Kentin, w tym samym czasie, śmiejący się Kastiel oberwał laską po głowie od Nataniela. -No oczywiście,że tak! Aż pokaże opakowanie! - poleciała do kuchni Su a za nią Fifi -No patrz oczywiście,że... - przerwała Su, która zaniemówiła z własnej głupoty. Podała Kentinowi opakowanie i przeczytał: -Zmielona papryka chili. Brawo Su, a ja chciałem twój stanik. -Ej ale co ma papryka to biustu? Jest piękny! - z tyłu śmiechem wybuchł, nie kto inny jak Kastiel. -BYŁBY PIĘKNY JAKBY BYŁ PEŁNY. HA HA HA! -Ty się nie znasz. Małe jest piękne! -No 60 lat temu tak nie mówiłaś. - odpowiedział najwyraźniej zasmucony Nataniel patrząc w dół na spodnie. -Oj, TEGO ta zasada się nie tyczy. - odpowiedziała w swojej obronie Su. -Biustu też nie... - odpowiedział Armin. -Widział ktoś gdzieś moje okulary? - zapytała Melania, przerywając tą chorą dyskusję. -Masz Mela... - odpowiedział Kentin oddając okulary właścicielce. -Dziękuję. - odpowiedziała, po czym przechyliła głowę na lewy bok ponownie zasypiając. -Ona to jest śpiąca. - skomentowała Iris. W tej samej chwili wybiła godzina 17. Wszyscy zaczeli się zbierać do domów. Po tym ciężkim zwariowanym dniu, większość osób cieszyła się z powrotu do domu. Tylko Su stała zasmucona przed drzwiami. -Su, spokojnie, ja się cieszę z tego szalonego spotkania. - próbował pocieszyć Nataniel -Nie w tym rzecz... - odpowiedziała -A o co chodzi? -Zaginął mój ulubiony niebieski stanik... No cóż, dowidzenia Nataniel - pożegnała się Su zatrzaskając drzwi przed nosem Natanielowi. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Starość nie radość" by Nic nie wiem? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Spontan